In painting jobs brushes and similar devices of different kinds of size and design of brush and handle parts are used. By large jobs, as for example the painting of building exteriors, several different kinds of brushes are used. Besides the width and shape of the brush part there are also two common kinds of handles, both straight paint, brushes with a handle which is in line with the brush and paint brushes where the handles is at an angle to the direction of the bristle. This difference is important, both in order to obtain ergonomicly correct conditions for the work and to obtain a high quality of the work performed. This brings with it a considerable increase of the number of brushes used for a single job and a corresponding increase of the assortment which shall be supplied by manufacturers, wholesalers and detail dealers. In addition thereto the frequent exchange of paint-brushes during an ongoing painting job is an additional work which requires time and brings costs with it. Brushes and similar tools are in connection herewith used for example also to apply washing and cleaning liquids.